Finite Gauntlet
Basic Information The Finite Gauntlet is a costume skin for the gauntlet-covered right hand and lower arm of your player character in Creativerse. This costume gauntlet has a golden skin and several colorful jewels on it. It is obviously inspired by the Infinity Gauntlet of Thanos invented by Jim Starlin (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Starlin) for Marvel Comics. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. This purely cosmetical gauntlet has been implemented in Creativerse with update R54 on May 1st 2018. How to obtain The "skin" Finite Gauntlet can be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. From then on, this costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no green rubber glove in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Finite Gauntlet can be found and selected when clicking on the according costume slot. How to use The Finite Gauntlet (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the gauntlet shape on the left side of the paper doll to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Finite Gauntlet icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen Finite Gauntlet costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according gauntlet costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Finite Gauntlet that you have chosen will now replace the look of the gauntlet of your player character, no matter which mining cell you have actually equipped in the according equipment slot. You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately, since it's already available to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. Mining Cell power The power level of your actual Arctek gauntlet powered by a Power Cell in its usual equipment slot will not be changed by the Finite Gauntlet at all. Equipping and/or unequipping Power Cells (also called Mining Cells) in its slot will change your character's ability to mine, harvest, scoop and pull all kinds of blocks and materials as usual, but no matter what kind of Mining Cell you wear or even if you don't wear any, the gauntlet will always look like the Finite Gauntlet until you deselect it. If your Mining Cell should break, the power of the gauntlet will change accordingly (you can't pull/mine anything harder than Stone and similar rocks, and can't scoop up any liquids), while your player character will still be displayed wearing the Finite Gauntlet until you deselect this costume in the gauntlet costume slot. If you equip another Power Cell into it's actual equipment slot, you will gain it's power like usual (depending on the specific type of Mining Cell), however as long as the Finite Gauntlet is still selected, your player character will still be shown wearing it. Trivia The Finite Gauntlet cannot be customized in terms of color or looks. Category:Costumes Category:Store